Episode 13: Gorgosaurus vs. Parasaurolophus
Plot While the warriors and Willow stage another dinosaur battle at the Fight Club, some of the warriors become superheroes to help others when needed. Summary Gorgosaurus * Meaning: Dragon lizard * Attribute: Fire * Time Period: 75 million years ago (Cretaceous) * Length: 9 meters (30 feet) * Weight: 2 tons (4,400 pounds) * Speed: 27 miles per hour (43 km/h) * Diet: Carnivore * Bite Force: 3,000 lbs. * Fact: Fastest tyrannosaurid * Location: North America Parasaurolophus * Meaning: Near crested lizard * Attribute: Grass * Time Period: 65 million years ago (Cretaceous) * Length: 12 meters (38 feet) * Weight: 3 tons (6,600 pounds) * Speed: 12 miles per hour (20 km/h) * Diet: Herbivore * Location: North America Statistics Reenactment Fight A pair of Parasaurolophus parents (Paris and his dad) go on a hunt and leave their young unattended. The babies know there are dangers out there, but the adults got to leave their youngsters to go out on a date. They use scent marks to keep other dinosaurs out of the nesting area. But a Gorgosaurus uses the scent marks as a homing device and rushes in. He then terrorizes the adults' offspring in order to eliminate the future competition. After a set of mock lunges, he grabs one of the youngsters and throws it on the forest floor. He goes after the second who cries for help but then the other juvenile Parasaurolophus bites the Gorgosaurus on the leg. The Gorgosaurus grabs the juvenile on the neck and kills it quickly by grabbing it by its neck, shaking it and stomping on its head. He then attacks the remaining juvenile, slamming it to the ground where it cries for help again. But before the Gorgosaurus can kill the juvenile, Paris arrives from her date and knows that one of her babies is dead and eaten by the Gorgosaurus. She also knows that the Gorgosaurus is a killer of her babies. Then she did her most important thing: Put herself between the remaining baby and the Gorgosaurus. Then, the Gorgosaurus has choices he can make. No. 1: Kill the last baby Parasaurolophus and win the day or No. 2: Run away from the nesting area. He also decided to pit his speed and agility against Paris's strength. If he can run at super fast speed, she can't catch him and he can go in, grab the juvenile, shake it in the mouth, kill it and win. Unfortunately, Paris is fast enough to catch the attacker and knocks him off with a headbutt. The Gorgosaurus tries again, but Paris headbutts him again. She then pounds the Gorgosaurus with her front legs and kills him. But she wasn't finished yet. She has one last thing: use the body of the Gorgosaurus as a message to any other predators that comes to this area. Then, she came to her remaining baby and won the day. Transcript Chapter 1: Elasmosaurus Chapter 2: A New Legion Of Superheroes Chapter 3: "Fire In The Hole!" Chapter 4: The Catapult Chapter 5: Target Run Chapter 6: "We Came, We Sword, We Conquered!" Chapter 7: "Burn, Baby, Burn!" Chapter 8: Self-Defence Chapter 9: Storming The Course (As Warka starts Crank It Up, Grave Clobber tries to make swing, but as he lets go, his fingers peeled off and he splashes into the water, inches from the pad.) * Ben Fordham: (voiceover) Ohhh!! And the grip gave out! The villains absolutely in shock. He fell on the first obstacle last year, but Grave Clobber can't survive the fourth obstacle. (The 2004 logo slides from the right to the left and it shows a slow-motion replay.) * Xander Harris: (voiceover) That's tough. Watch Clobber's hand. He reaches on top, but that third tyre has a cap on it, so he had nothing to grab onto. He struggled to adjust and went for a quick dismount, but it wasn't enough. (Flash back to the present.) * Ben Fordham: (voiceover) And look at Clobber. Still can't believe it. Chapter 10: Standing Up For Safety Category:2004 Category:Episodes Category:Raven: Dinosaurs Strike Category:Shocking Moments